katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Table of Contents Bearcam Wiki
The following is a list of the Bearcam wiki pages: 'A:' 'Annual Pages:' '2012:' 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2014:' 2014 Bears Seen The 2014 Bears Seen wiki page contains a table of bears observed during the 2014 season. Please note, the table is as complete as possible. However bears that were observed and not recognized at the time, or bears that were observed but their identification was not confirmed, may be omitted. 2014 Notes The 2014 Notes wiki page contains a table of 2014 dates. Clicking on the links provided in the table will take you to a page for that specific 2014 date's page where you can find snapshots, photos, videos, information, and other content related to that specific date in 2014. 2014 Scars '2015:' 2015 Bears Seen The 2015 Bears Seen wiki page contains a table of bears observed during the 2014 season. Please note, the table is as complete as possible. However bears that were observed and not recognized at the time, or bears that were observed but their identification was not confirmed, may be omitted. 2015 Notes The 2015 Notes wiki page contains a table of 2015 dates. Clicking on the links provided in the table will take you to a page for that specific 2015 date's page where you can find snapshots, photos, videos, information, and other content related to that specific date in 2015. '2016:' 2016 Bears Seen The 2016 Bears Seen wiki page contains a table of bears observed during the 2014 season. Please note, the table is as complete as possible. However bears that were observed and not recognized at the time, or bears that were observed but their identification was not confirmed, may be omitted. 2016 Fat Bear Week 2016 Notes The 2016 Notes wiki page contains a table of 2016 dates. Clicking on the links provided in the table will take you to a page for that specific 2016 date's page where you can find snapshots, photos, videos, information, and other content related to that specific date in 2016. 2016 Ranger Question & Answer Sessions (Comment Chats) '2017:' 2017 Bears Seen The 2017 Bears Seen wiki page contains a table of bears observed during the 2014 season. Please note, the table is as complete as possible. However bears that were observed and not recognized at the time, or bears that were observed but their identification was not confirmed, may be omitted. 2017 Fat Bear Week 2017 Notes The 2017 Notes wiki page contains a table of 2017 dates. Clicking on the links provided in the table will take you to a page for that specific 2017 date's page where you can find snapshots, photos, videos, information, and other content related to that specific date in 2017. 2017 Little Lip Fisher. Who Are You? 2017 Subadults 2017 Unidentified Bears '2018:' 2018 Bears Seen 2018 Media Ranger Comment Chats 2018 Notes 'Artwork by Bearcam Viewers:' Artwork by Bearcam Viewers Bearcam Wiki Page 'B:' 'BB (aka Bald Butt) 24:' BB (aka Bald Butt) 24's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Backpack 89:' Backpack 89's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Beadnose 409:' Beadnose 409's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Bear Book (The Bearcam Wiki Edition):' Bear Book Category Page The bear book (the Bearcam wiki edition) contains pages for the known individual Bears of Brooks River. Please bear in mind that some of the pages were created at a much earlier date and some are still a work in progress to get them up to date. So far pages are included for the following bears: 1 Diver 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) 32 Chunk 45 Tatonka 51 Diver Junior 62 Wayne Brother (aka 868 Wayne Brother) 68 83 Wayne Brother 89 Backpack 92 Enigma 94 115 128 Grazer 132 151 Walker 153 161 171 201 219 One-Toe (aka 492 temporarily) 261 273 274 Overflow 284 "Electra" 289 293 Long Neck 402 403 Egberta 409 Beadnose 410 (aka 175 & 014) (aka Four-ton, Cubless, Chowmane) 425 Jan 435 Holly 450 451 461 469 "Digger" / "Patches" 474 477 Sara 480 Otis 482 Brett (Could 615 be 482 Brett in the Fall?) 489 Ted 492 (see 219 One-Toe) 500 Indy 503 Cubadult 504 505 511 602 603 610 611 615 (Could 615 be 482 Brett in the Fall?) 700 Marge 717 718 719 720 747 "Colbert" 804 (aka 2017 "Little Lip Fisher") 814 Lurch 856 864 Norman 868 Wayne Brother 879 'Bearcam Wiki Home Page:' Bearcam Wiki Home Page 'Beluga Whales:' Beluga Whales in the Naknek River ~ Citizen's Science Project Key Areas in King Salmon King Salmon - Birds / Waterfowl 'Brett 482:' Brett 482's Bearcam Wiki Page (Could 615 be 482 Brett in the Fall?) 'C:' 'Chowmane 175 (aka 410 Four-ton and 014 Cubless):' Chowmane 175 (aka 410 Four-ton and 014 Cubless)'s Bearcam Wiki Page 'Chunk 32:' Chunk 32's Bearcam Wiki Page '"Colbert" 747:' "Colbert" 747's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Comment Chats ~ Media Ranger Comment Chats:' 2018 Media Ranger Comment Chats 'Cubadult 503:' Cubadult 503's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Cubless 014 (aka 410 Four-ton and 175 Chowmane):' Cubless 014 (aka 410 Four-ton and 175 Chowmane)'s Bearcam Wiki Page 'D:' '"Digger" (aka "Patches") 469:' "Digger" (aka "Patches") 469's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Diver 1:' Diver 1's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Diver Junior 51:' Diver Junior 51's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Diving Bears of Brooks River:' Diving Bears of Brooks River Bearcam Wiki Page 'Divot 854:' July 30, 2014 Operation: Divot Succeeds Bearcam Wiki Page 'E:' 'Egberta 403:' Egberta 403's Bearcam Wiki Page '"Electra" 284:' "Electra" 284's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Enigma 92:' Enigma 92's Bearcam Wiki Page 'F:' Family Tree: Bears of Brooks River Family Tree by Goldilocks, Canada 'Four-ton 410 (aka 014 Cubless and 175 Chowmane):' Four-ton 410 (aka 014 Cubless and 175 Chowmane)'s Bearcam Wiki Page 'G:' 'Grazer 128:' Grazer 128's Bearcam Wiki Page 'H:' 'Holly 435:' Holly 435 Bearcam Wiki Page 'Home Page:' Bearcam Wiki Home Page 'I:' 'Images ' The images page displays images added to the Bearcam wiki pages with the most recently added images displayed first. Please note, links to images added to Bearcam wiki pages will not appear on this page. 'Indy 500:' Indy 500's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Interesting Explanations & Articles' 'J:' 'Jan 425:' Jan 425's Bearcam Wiki Page 'K:' 'King Salmon:' Beluga Whales In The Naknek River ~ Citizen's Science Project Key Areas in King Salmon King Salmon Birds / Waterfowl 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Known Litters of Cubs By Sow Known LItters of Cubs By Year 'L:' '"Little Lip Fisher" / 2017 "Little Lip Fisher":' 804 (aka 2017 "Little Lip Fisher")'s Bearcam Wiki Page 2017 Little Lip Fisher ~ Who Are You? Wiki Page 'Lip of Brooks Falls:' Off The Lip & Over The Falls ~ Bears Falling / Slipping / Pushed Off the Lip / Washing Over The Falls : Many a Brooks River bear have found themselves falling, slipping, or even being pushed off the lip of Brooks Falls. Cubs have washed over the falls. This page was created to gather those moments in one place. Live Chats 'Long Neck 293:' Long Neck 293's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Lurch 814:' Lurch 814's Bearcam Wiki Page 'M:' 'Marge 700:' Marge 700's Bearcam Wiki Page 'N:' 'Nicknames:' Brown Bears of Brooks River: How They Got Their Nickname 'Norman 864:' Norman 864's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Numerical Pages:' '747:' 747's 2018 Fat Bear Week Campaign ~ Mike Fitz Campaign Manager 'O:' 'Off The Lip:' Off The Lip & Over The Falls ~ Bears Falling / Slipping / Pushed Off the Lip / Washing Over The Falls : Many a Brooks River bear have found themselves falling, slipping, or even being pushed off the lip of Brooks Falls. Cubs have washed over the falls. This page was created to gather those moments in one place. 'One-Toe 219:' One-Toe 219's Bearcam Wiki Page (aka 492 temporarily) 'Otis 480:' Otis 480's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Overflow 274:' Overflow 274's Bearcam Wiki Page 'P:' '"Patches" (aka "Digger) 469:' "Patches" (aka "Digger") 469's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Photographs:' 'Photographs on Flickr:' Flickr albums compiled by Juergen 'Q:' Add here 'R:' 'Rangers:' Ranger Live Chats & Play-by-Plays Ranger Question & Answer Sessions 2016 (Comment Chats) 'Recent Activity:' Recent Bearcam Wiki Activity The Recent Wiki Activity (Recent Bearcam Wiki Activity) page provides a list of recent activity on all Bearcam wiki pages with the most recent activity listed at the top. 'Resources:' Resources Bearcam Wiki Page 'S:' 'Sara 477:' Sara 477's Bearcam Wiki Page 'T:' 'Tatonka 45:' Tatonka 45's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Ted 489:' Ted 489's Bearcam Wiki Page 'U:' Add here 'V:' 'Videos:' Videos (The Bearcam Wiki Videos Page) The videos page displays videos added to the Bearcam wiki pages with the most recently added videos being displayed first. Please note, links to videos added to Bearcam wiki pages will not appear on this page. Bearcam Watchers Videos On YouTube (Juergen's Bear cam watcher at You tube page) YouTube Channels of Bear Cam Watchers compiled by Juergen 'W:' 'Walker 151:' 151 Walker's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Wayne Brothers': '83 Wayne Brother:' 83 Wayne Brother's Bearcam Wiki Page '868 Wayne Brother:' 868 Wayne Brother's Bearcam Wiki Page 'Wiki Content:' Created by Martina The Wiki Content page is a page created by Martina that includes some links to some pages on the Bearcam Wiki. 'Wish List' The wish list page is used to compile a "wish list" of information and photos cam viewers would like to have from the KNP&P rangers about the bears or other park related things (wildlife, places, resources, important happenings). It is also to list the information in the current Bears of Brooks River book that needs to be updated or edited. 'Wishes Granted' The wishes granted page is used to document the photos and information that current and former KNP&P rangers have provided in response to the Wish List wiki page. 'X:' Add here 'Y:' Yearly Pages: See Annual Pages (above under "A") 'Z:' Add here